


Что-то внутри

by penguin_in_glasses



Series: К черту Фортуну [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AU, Angst and Feels, Children, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Feelings, M/M, Missing Scene, RPF, Slice of Life, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin_in_glasses/pseuds/penguin_in_glasses
Summary: Когда Ярослав соглашается на переход в Зенит, он учитывает множество факторов, но решающим становится только одно. Это даже не фактор. Что-то внутри тянет туда, в красивый и ветреный Санкт-Петербург. Что-то внутри, что-то, что Ярослав уже давно не ощущал и пытался найти весь последний год.
Relationships: Магомед Оздоев/Ярослав Ракицкий
Series: К черту Фортуну [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062581





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Новогодний фест "От Рождества до Рождества" 2020 в сообществе Дзюбинфеев и ко на Дайри.ру]  
> Посвящение:  
> Спасибо silenthallucination - за сведения о Ярославе в целом, Донецком Шахтере в частности и украинском языке по существу, а так же Зениточату - за джигу-дрыгу поддержки и пинки дописывания <3
> 
> АУ, ООС, расхождения в таймлайне и произошедших реалиях. Используется нецензурная лексика и фразы на украинском. Хронология в целом неизменна, но некоторые даты и факты изменены, опущены намеренно либо просто забыты за давностью. Таймлайн работы: первая часть - с момента перехода Ярослава Ракицкого в Зенит (конец января 2019) и до матча с ЦСКА сезона 18/19 (12.05.2019); вторая - конец мая 2019 года.
> 
> Обязательная гифка: https://c.radikal.ru/c19/1903/2a/08144c933854.gif :)

Когда Ярослав соглашается на переход в Зенит, он учитывает множество факторов, но решающим становится только одно. Это даже не фактор.

Дело не в зарплате, условиях, перспективах, уровне жизни или политике.

Что-то внутри тянет туда, в красивый и ветреный Санкт-Петербург. Что-то внутри, что-то, что Ярослав уже давно не ощущал и пытался найти весь последний год.

Ольга, его прекрасная, мудрая Ольга, подарившая ему прекрасную дочку и носящая под сердцем его сына, соглашается сразу, как только он, никогда не хранивший тайн от жены, рассказывает ей о звонке Толика Тимощука. Детали обсуждают долго – уж слишком их много, но согласие на переход даже не подлежит сомнению. 

При сходе по трапу самолета в Пулково город в качестве приветствия ветром кидает ему в лицо пригоршню даже не снега – колких льдинок. И Ярослав понимает: он всё сделал правильно.

*

Представление игрока и традиционные для новичков печать футболки и фотосессия проходят быстро и отлично организовано: никакого долгого рассусоливания и лишних вопросов на политическую тему. Не особо жалующий прессу Ярослав позволяет себе украдкой выдохнуть и себе же дать мысленную затрещину после записи обязательного для новичков интервью, где ерзал, словно пятилетний гиперактивный пацан. Ну не любит он камеры и всю эту журналистскую шушеру – четыре года не давал интервью, и ещё столько же бы не давал. Хотя ведущий клубного канала Зенита оказывается нормальным понимающим парнем (кроме вопроса про отца, но это было предсказуемо) и они укладываются в пятнадцать минут.

Впечатлений масса, и внутри всё более или менее успокаивается уже во время разговора с Семаком на экскурсии по базе в Удельном парке, где теперь предстоит проводить по полсуток каждый день.

Но голова всё ещё идет кругом, впечатленная увиденным, поэтому быстрое ретирование из раздевалки одного из игроков после скромного приветствия (обычное «спортивное» рукопожатие, кивок и короткий обмен стандартными фразами «– Магомед. – Ярослав. – Добро пожаловать.») он воспринимает нормально. Как-никак, только познакомились, может, торопится на процедуры, будет ещё время познакомиться поближе.

Только потерянный взгляд карих глаз врезается в память.

*

Февраль начинается… Начинается. Привычный ритм тренировок-процедур теперь с привкусом новизны, но в целом всё по-прежнему. Очень помогает тот факт, что даже многочисленная латиноамериканская когорта игроков довольно сносно понимает основные команды на русском, а уж на языке футбола они говорить умеют. Ярослав за считанные дни обновляет набор испано-английских выражений и сербских фразочек покрепче, а также усваивает некоторые местные приколы и локальные шуточки. Вторые межсезонные в полном разгаре, товарищеские матчи даются тяжело из-за нагрузок и ещё не до конца выстроенного взаимопонимания на поле, но с каждой минутой оно крепнет. 

Ярослав с удовольствием смотрит на то, как на его глазах команда сплачивается, принимая новичков и выстраивая связи. Такой, где каждый готов выходить даже на десять минут в конце матча, но отрабатывать эти десять минут как весь матч. Такой, где люди прогрессируют и осваивают что-то новое в первую очередь для целей команды. Такой, где подсказ и обмен мнениями идёт на равных, а пихают пусть жестко, но не жестоко и по делу. Такой, где каждый за всех, и все за каждого, как в пресловутой советской классике.

Смотрит – а потом по лукавой усмешке нового напарника по центру обороны понимает, что он сам – уже её часть.

*

За неделю – а не за обычные два-три дня – до матча в Турции тренерский штаб устраивает настоящий мозговой штурм. Аналитики вываливают на них столько информации по Фенербахче, что голова идёт кругом. После фразы: «Эти люди хоть знают, что такое праздники? Поди с самой жеребьевки из-за мониторов не вставали!», – по рядам проходит волна смешков. Однако хлёсткий ответ от представителя аналитиков не заставляет себя долго ждать.

– Да, не вставали. Потому что думать – это не оливье с пуза сгонять.

От грянувшего хохота, кажется, трясется даже прикрепленный к потолку проектор. Громче всех хохочут Кержаков и, конечно же, сам автор первоначальной фразы Дзюба, которому подобные ответные фразочки – словно слону дробина. Да и шутка про оливье – местный мем, Ярик уже убедился, что Артём тщательно следит за диетой. 

Свист, улюлюканье и одобрительные фразы на разных языках и с разными акцентами стихают быстро, но минутка веселого гомона поднимает настроение и игрокам, и тренерскому штабу, и дальше занятие проходит, как по маслу.

Ещё не совсем до конца освоившийся Ярослав в ту минуту смеется вместе со всеми, но, внимательно смотря на партнёров по клубу, замечает, как смеется Магомед. Коротко и тихонько, и глаза печальные. Ракицкий невольно задерживается взглядом: от столь пристального внимания печаль из глаз не уходит, но сменяется той же растерянностью, что проступает в улыбке, делающей немного резкие кавказские черты лица мягче.

Ярослав просто кивает: мол, придурки, как есть придурки, но смешно же. Кривоватая улыбка сменяется кривой ухмылкой, грустной и оттого неприятной. Магомед прячет глаза, а потом переводит взгляд на экран и больше не оборачивается.

Это не мешает Ярославу четко видеть стиснутые добела костяшки рук, сложенных замком перед собой.

*

Следующие две тренировки Магомед пропускает. Богданыч (как же быстро Ярик привык!) только качает головой на все вопросы, сухо бросает: «Семейное», а самых любопытных грозится отправить наматывать дополнительные круги вокруг поля. Народ возвращается к беговой работе, но в итоге столь желаемая двусторонка отменяется и остаток тренировки посвящается обводкам фишек и манекенов.

На достаточно осторожные вопросы (шепотом и уже в раздевалке) Дзюба, который как лакмусовая бумажка внутренней атмосферы, меняется в лице.

– Да молчит, засранец, – мрачнеет Артём. – Скрытный за эти полгода стал, прям как Кузя.

В раздевалку заглядывает Павел, и Дзюба уходит на массаж, а к неспешно собирающемуся Ярославу подходят капитаны.

– Через десять минут в классе для теории.

*

Пустое помещение для занятий навевает необъяснимую ностальгию по школе и, к счастью, оказывается незапертым. К счастью – потому что вместо обещанных десяти минут Анюков и Иванович приходят только через пятнадцать.

И не торопятся начинать говорить.

Многоопытный Александр («Просто Саша, Яр») отвечает на ещё невысказанный вопрос Ярослава одной короткой репликой:

– Андрея ждём.

Это могло бы быть похоже на собрание центральных защитников и вратарей, если бы не узкий круг собравшихся и достаточно напряженная атмосфера. Ракицкий кивает, в попытке скоротать время доставая телефон.

Лунев приходит через ещё пятнадцать минут. Не один.

– Да чего в испорченный телефон играть, узнаете напрямик.

Иванович вроде бы хмурит брови, и под серьезным взглядом вице-капитана зашедший вместе с Луневым Кузяев будто немного теряется. Но вратарь не обращает внимания на это и треплет хавбека по плечу своей огромной ладонью, подбадривая.

– Давай, Далер-р-ка, расскажи, всё что узнал.

– У Магомеда болеют дети. 

– Это не повод пропускать, – сильнее хмурится Бранислав, на что Далер качает головой.

– Это не просто простуда. Что-то затяжное, они с октября не вылезают из больниц.

Ярослав замирает.

– А диагноз какой? – спрашивает Анюков.

– В том-то и дело что его нет, – качает головой Далер. – Сменили уже несколько клиник и десяток врачей. Дети постоянно болеют, старший ещё более или менее, а вот дочь… Малышке едва годик и ей очень тяжело. Маргарита с детьми постоянно в стационаре, Мага дома не появляется – если он не здесь, на базе, то постоянно с ними.

Повисает пауза.

– Когда это началось? – задумчиво задает вопрос Анюков.

– После переезда. Летом было незаметно, осенью всё очень усугубилось.

– Да, так и получается, – кивает сам себе Александр. – Он летом перевез семью, я давал ему контакты человека для помощи с переездом.

Повисает очередная пауза. Когда болеешь или получаешь травму сам – тяжело. Но когда болеют дети… Из присутствующих детей нет только у Кузяева, да и Диана Лунева только на третьем месяце ожидания первенца, но у Далера большая семья, а Андрей скоро станет отцом. У самого Ярослава прибавление в семействе врачи обещают в апреле.

– Прогресс в лечении есть? – решается он нарушить тишину. Далер с той же спокойной интонацией отвечает:

– Лечат только симптомы, причину найти, как я уже сказал ранее, найти не могут.

У Ярослава перед глазами всплывают потерянный взгляд карих глаз и стиснутые до белых костяшек руки. В голове словно что-то щёлкает. 

– Есть один вариант. Когда были в Донецке, ещё до всей этой войны… Короче: есть специалист, именно детский врач. Врач от бога, точно поможет. Надо только узнать, где он и работает ли сейчас. Если кинуть клич по нашим, наверняка же найдём. Но сперва решаем: стоит ли вообще обнадёживать человека, или сначала выясняем про врача, а потом посвящаем Магу.

– Пока не найдём – надо молчать, – неожиданно твердо говорит Далер. Андрей как-то странно на него смотрит и ожидаемо плавно, но невероятно незаметно для своих габаритов перетекает в такое положение, будто готов отстаивать позицию Кузяева врукопашную, если потребуется. Бранислав и Александр на это смотрят на это одинаково, и на их лицах Ярослав замечает смесь раздражения с чем-то вроде умиления. Так обычно смотрят на котят, которые вроде напакостили, а вроде они слишком милые, чтобы дать им по мохнатым задницам. Андрей же смотрит твёрдо, невзначай кладя ладонь на плечо Далеру, который подаётся навстречу этому жесту.

Переглядки длятся добрых секунд тридцать. Помилуйте Ярослава, он тут без году неделя, что за тайны при дворе императрицы! 

В итоге Анюков качает головой и, достав телефон, открывает список контактов. 

– Начнём с Толика.

*

Им, на удивление, помог не столько Тимощук и даже не связи самого Ракицкого, сколько только что перешедший в Зенит Азмун. Откуда у иранца с туркменскими корнями столько связей на Украине, было не очень понятно и не очень важно. Главное – после посвящения Сердара в ситуацию, именно он помог организовать выезд специалиста в Санкт-Петербург в кратчайшие сроки. 

Владимира Петровича, благообразного дедушку с военной выправкой, Ярослав замечает в толпе прибывших в Пулково сразу же. Благо знакомы они лично после ситуации с сыном Виды, когда на ушах стоял весь первый дивизион. Ярослав и сам несколько раз советовался со специалистом из-за дочки, но ситуация в семье Ракицких в корне отличалась от того, что сейчас происходило у Оздоевых.

А ещё перед глазами опять стояли тёмные, почти чёрные глаза Магомеда после того, как они, заручившись поддержкой Семака, сообщили Магомеду о приезде специалиста: снова растерянные, неверящие, но уже с тусклым отблеском надежды.

Встречать Владимира в аэропорту едет и сам Оздоев. Ярослав не пускает его за руль, и всю дорогу на переднем пассажирском Магомед неотрывно смотрит в окно и механически перебирает узорные четки, что-то беззвучно шепча. Молится ли он, репетирует ли разговор, или разговаривает сам с собой – Ярослав просто ведёт машину, и только специально приглушенный практически до минимума голос навигатора нарушает привычный легкий автомобильный гул.

В зоне прилета им повезло: Магомед был не особенно популярен, Ярослав только перешёл, они оба в гражданской одежде без стрелок на груди, поэтому их никто не узнает, кроме, собственно, прибывшего ради них человека. Владимир Петрович сразу смекает, что Оздоев – именно тот, ради кого его разыскивали, поэтому, перебросившись общими фразами с Ярославом, врач концентрирует всё свое внимание на Магомеде. Тот явно настроен решительно – даже пересаживается назад, не забыв, впрочем, позаботиться о багаже гостя. Оказывается, у него с собой даже копии и выписки из историй болезни, но врач решительно пресекает эту суету.

– Дитё, чай, не бумажка, сынок. Отложи-ка ты эту мукулатуру, и во что мне расскажи…

Ярослав замечает в зеркале заднего вида, как растерянное выражение на лице Магомеда сменяется сосредоточенной морщинкой меж бровей, добавляет немного громкости навигатору и сосредотачивается на малознакомом питерском трафике.

*

На тренировку перед вылетом в Турцию Оздоев практически опаздывает. На поле из раздевалки он выходит последним.

Выходит, как солнце из-за гор – не в мутной рассветной дымке, а сразу ярко сияющее.  
Команда перемены замечает сразу, но расспросы приходится отложить.

Впрочем, после окончания тренировки, на которой Оздоев не бегал и играл в футбол, а летал и бож _и_ л, он сам поднимает тему. Благодарит ребят за то, что не остались равнодушными, что помогли в трудный период, но искреннюю речь прерывает Азмун с его очаровательной смесью бесцеремонности и чуткости, к которой команда потихоньку привыкает. Градус пафоса быстро падает, и благодарственная речь превращается в стихийные обнимашки всей командой с обсуждением забитого Оздоевым гола, крутого сейва Лунева после удара Дриусси, и других удачных и неудачных действий всех участников недавно закончившейся двусторонки.

Ярославу достается полный благодарности взгляд в раздевалке, а потом Магомед ловит его перед входом в массажный кабинет.

– Мне рассказали, что именно ты рекомендовал и договаривался с Владимиром Петровичем о приезде. Яр, – под сияющим взглядом темных глаз что-то начинает тянуть в груди, – я знаю, что простого «спасибо» недостаточно...

– Достаточно, – едва находит в себе силы перебить Ракицкий. – Мага, правда, достаточно.

Оздоев будто не верит. Для убедительности приходится добавить к так и не разорванному рукопожатию вторую руку и чуть сократить дистанцию.

– Речь же о детях, какие тут могут быть ещё варианты? – Ярослав делает вдох, чтобы продолжить гладкую и проникновенную речь о взаимовыручке и совладать с усилившимся от волнения акцентом, но возникшие в голове слова исчезают, стоит только Магомеду прижать его руки к своей груди и обнять его, Ярослава, свободной. Хватка, пусть и крепкая, но бережная.

Только воздуха в груди всё равно не хватает.

– Как они, кстати? – полузадушенно выдавливает он куда-то в плечо Оздоеву, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

А тот молчит. Ослабляет хватку, мягко ведет рукой по спине, и следом устраивает ладонь на шее, сбоку, чуть задевая большим пальцем ухо. Смотрит прямо в глаза, а затем прислоняется лбом ко лбу и, опустив веки, тихо выдыхает, ещё сильнее прижимая ладони Ярослава к своей груди:

– Спасибо.

В груди у Ярослава замирает сердце. Он чувствует, как дышит Магомед, и эти выдохи как волнами смывают из головы все мысли, оставляя лишь неуместное сейчас замечание, что за такие ресницы, как у Маги, девчонки убили бы.

Последние крохи здравого смысла уходят, чтобы оставить его при себе. Ярик закрывает глаза, позволяя себе отдаться моменту полностью.

*

Первый матч с Фенербахче в Турции они проигрывают. Немного обидный гол после вороха угловых становится как бы итогом мандража первого официального матча второй половины сезона. Минимальным счётом они обязаны Луневу – тот тащил всё что мог. Ярик и сам пару раз спасал, но совесть кусается – именно после рикошета от него был назначен ставший голевым стандарт, и удар из пределов штрафной после уже зенитовского углового не получился от слова совсем. Да и жёлтая карточка на пятой минуте матча тоже оптимизма не добавляла. Больше всех переживает Мак, не реализовавший пенальти, но Роберта сразу после матча берет в оборот Бранислав, и уже на следующий день словак снова улыбается и сосредоточенно работает на тренировке, на которой Заба во время отработки забросов в штрафную сбивает манекен. 

Истерический ржач стоит на весь Удельный, а от громкости с ближайших деревьев срывается стая птиц. Они минуты три успокаиваются, не меньше, потому что стоит кому-то прыснуть, как снова гогочут все. Антоха, кстати, отмахиваясь от преувеличенно утешающих обнимашек Оздоева, смеется со всеми – уникальное всё же у парня чувство самоиронии – а после тренировки делает пару звонков и просит отложить тот самый манекен. На вопрос зачем он отвечает уже серьёзно, без тени иронии в голосе:

– Если сейчас запись хайпанет, можно будет потом его продать за какую-то сумму. Мага подал идею: Женьке Савину скинуть запись и предложить этим заняться. И ему просмотры, и детишкам денег немного.

Савин отвечает не сразу, – видимо, где-то ездит и снимает свою передачу или что у него там (Ярик же не блогер во всём этом разбираться) – просит пару минут посмотреть отправленное видео. Смотреть там меньше минуты, но Евгений перезванивает через добрых десять.

– Сорян, Заба, отсмеяться не мог, – в динамиках шипит, и не разобрать – это Савин носом шмыгает, потому что до слёз ржал, или связь хреновая. – Идея огонь, запара только в том, что я сейчас в ебенях, слышу тебя хреново, да и в районе Питера буду только во второй половине марта.

– Короче давай тогда позже спишемся на эту тему, когда будешь на нормальной связи.

– Окей, на созвоне.

Заболотный кидает в рюкзак телефон и топает на массаж, а Ярослав застёгивает спортивную куртку на себе и идёт обратно на тренировочное поле – и посмотреть на оставшихся бить штрафные, и себя показать.

*

Если первый гостевой матч второй половины сезона для них получается хреновым, да ещё и против турецкой команды, то через неделю уже дома – Ярославу непривычно называть Петербург домом – Ярик, как и хотел – можно сказать мечтал – ощущает на собственной шкуре, что такое _поддерживающий_ тебя Вираж. Город соскучился по своей команде, город ждёт побед: их встречают огненным коридором, на фанатской трибуне разворачивается шикарный перфоманс, а на матч приходит пятьдесят тысяч зрителей. Ярик и в Лиге Чемпионов играл, и за сборную, но от _такого_ по коже бегут мурашки, а вдыхаешь словно не обычный чуть отдающий кондиционером воздух – чистую энергию, силы играть, бежать, бороться.

Они напихивают Фенеру три.

Богданыч заслуженно ставит в старт отжигающего на тренировках Магомеда, и тот оправдывает доверие главного тренера и благодарит и Семака, и штаб, и команду, и руководство лучшим способом из всех возможных – голом на четвёртой минуте матча. Только что перешедший Азмун тоже доказывает свой переход делом: дубль, голевая на Оздоева и несколько шикарных моментов, пусть не реализованных. Барриос, их новое латиноамериканское приобретение, хвостиком ходящее за Кристианом, хорош в центре поля невообразимо. Их тандем с Оздоевым только начинает складываться, но уже выглядит отлично.

Ракицкому только немного обидно за Андрюху – хотелось подарить этому парню сухарь в еврокубках, но Топал, чего лукавить, забил красотищу, – и за несчастный стол в радостно гудящей раздевалке. 

Башка ж после таких матчей отлетает на раз-два: доломают несчастную мебель когда-нибудь.

*

После прохода в одну восьмую финала Лиги Европы они летят в Екатеринбург, где в тяжелом матче берут три очка. Оздоев снова божит, своей неустанной борьбой выцарапывая себе голевую, а Сердару – гол. 

Это выезд получается сложным и неоднозначным. С одной стороны – три очка, почти восстановившийся Кристиан, с другой – куча мелких повреждений у всей команды, отчего-то подхваченная редко болеющими Заболотным и Кержаковым простуда и дикий джетлаг. Ярик сам не понимает, как так получается, но режим восстанавливает с трудом.

После домашнего поражения от Вильярреала они справляются с рискнувшей дерзить Уфой (хотя сами в пропущенном мяче виноваты, так проебланить передачу всего на двадцать пятой минуте матча). В этой игре многое получается, оттого возвращение с небес на землю в ответном матче в Испании получается очень болезненным. 

Конечно, гол Бано чуть скрашивает горечь поражения – этакий средний палец в ответ, когда уходишь побежденным, но гордым. Одна хрень всё равно: общий счет по итогам двух встреч – пять-два в пользу Вильярреала, и средний палец им показывают еврокубки.

Самое неприятное, что это выбивает из их колеи, и последовавшее дерби в гостях они играют очень нервно, но хотя бы вничью. Сборники разъезжаются по национальным командам сразу из Москвы, и на какие-то доли секунды Ярослав им отчаянно завидует. Конечно, он понимал, что сборной придется пожертвовать, когда давал согласие на переход, но от знаний эта горькая пилюля слаще не становится.

*

Товарняк с Аустрией во время международного перерыва получается кошмарным идиотизмом. Это если выражаться цензурно – нецензурно Богданыч не любит. Ярик, конечно, играет только первый тайм, но ответственности с себя не снимает. Вот и сидит, внимательно следя за вышедшей на поле молодежью – и от копания в себе отвлекает, и для дела полезно, и Толик просил.

Когда возвращаются сборники, Ярослав малодушно вздыхает с облегчением на первой же тренировке – Луиш неплох, но очень заметно, что практики именно игровой у него маловато, а Саша, при всём его опыте, всё-таки правый фланговый, а не центральный. Надёжное плечо Ивановича рядом ощутимо успокаивает, несмотря на то, что в расположение клуба Бранислав возвращается смурной и чем-то загруженный. 

Возвращается вся полузащита, возвращается Артём, ничуть не уставший и какой-то очень воодушевленный, возвращается Андрей, ещё загруженней Бранислава. На вратаре просто нет лица, Ярослав его впервые таким видит. До Оренбурга – хорошо, что дома – ещё почти неделя, а команду будто надо собирать заново.

Зато Барриос, наконец, проставляется за гол Спартаку. Сам Вильмар, едва переехавший в Россию и малознакомый с понятием «русские традиции» сначала не очень понимает, что от него требуется, но Кристиан, наконец-то оправившийся после крестов, берет это дело на себя. Пингвиненок, как ласково его называет Дзюба, давно в России и всю прелесть понимает прекрасно, как и аргентинцы, не первый год играющие за Питер. После объяснений Вильмар удивляется, но смеется и соглашается и с тем, что традиция хорошая, и поляну накрыть.

Что самое удивительное – Магомед, по сведениям ребят обычно или пропускавший такие сборища, или сливающийся с них, едва позволяли приличия, остаётся практически до конца. Да, сидят они недолго, режим не отменял никто, но командные посиделки получаются и веселыми, и богатыми на открытия: ещё накануне Бано, наконец, делится с ним своей непростой семейной ситуацией, и уже все вместе, прихватив Артёма, они раскалывают Лунева, который до последнего отказывался идти.

Откровения голкипера становятся для Ярика шоком. Да, ему скоро тридцатник, да, он немало повидал этой в жизни, но чтобы вот так... Нелицеприятная картина жизни как она есть, нихрена не понятная, но так много подчас объясняющая. Больше его удивляет только Артём, который по деловому быстро прощается со всеми и куда-то увозит Андрея, попутно вызванивая кого-то по личной трубке – той, что с красно-синим чехлом. 

Миша Кержаков, который провожает эту парочку друзей ничуть не удивленным взглядом, тогда выдает усталое «Блять» и явно жалеет о том, что на вечеринке из алкоголя только считанные бутылки шампанского. В итоге посвящать Ярослава в ещё одну тайну, касающуюся внутри и внекомандных отношений, приходится Юре с Александром – Жиркову с Ерохиным.

После этого разговора про отсутствие алкоголя на посиделках жалеет и сам Ярослав.

*

К матчу с Оренбургом всё вроде бы возвращается в колею. Всё-таки собираться вместе для команды очень полезно, в неформальной обстановке проще найти общие не-футбольные и не-околофутбольные темы. А на открытой тренировке, несмотря на некоторый разброд и шатание, свойственные клубам, где большая часть основного состава вызывается в национальные команды, царит сосредоточенная, но очень крутая и непринужденная атмосфера. На лицах и игроков, и тренеров, и медиков – улыбки. Даже обычно безмятежный и строгий Богданыч явно доволен и расслаблен, насколько может быть доволен и расслаблен на предматчевой тренировке главный тренер клуба, идущего на первом месте в чемпионате страны после двадцати туров.

На двусторонке они с Магомедом попадают в одну команду и вытворяют такое, что Себастьян на очень ломанном русском подкалывает Оздоева: дескать, Мага, если будешь так играть, тебя скоро с Азмуном будут путать. Ярослав, гордый за партнёра хватает его в захват под руку и, не снимая шапки, треплет его этой самой шапкой по голове. Мага отпихивается небольно, скорее азарта ради, всё равно Ярик его отпускает быстро. Глаза у Оздоева горят-горят-светятся, и потом они ещё раз обнимаются, коротко и уже нормально.

Приятную во всех смыслах тренировку омрачает только довольно болезненный стык с взятым из второй команды молодым парнишкой Мусаевым – парень цепкий, не боится пойти до конца против более опытного игрока. Потом правда понимает, что едва не нанёс травму игроку основы, и долго извиняется, но Ярик его поток слов пресекает и руку жмет: молодец, парень, бороться надо до конца. Технику совершенствуй, чтобы игроков в будущем не калечить, но настрой не теряй. Парень сосредоточенно кивает и просит ещё раз показать приём, каким его Ярослав прокинул, не сфоли бы на Ракицком Мусаев.

В итоге Ярик остаётся и на отработку штрафных.

*

Но в самой игре в первом тайме что-то идёт не так. Они имеют кучу моментов, но мяч всё время летит или выше, или мимо. А потом они вчетвером – сам Ярик, Бано, Юра и Саша – четыре ветерана, самые опытные во всей команде – проебланивают (простите, Сергей Богданович) наиклассическую передачу с фланга на Сутормина. Вроде бы пришедший в себя Лунев (чтобы там с ним Артём не делал, когда увёз с проставы Барриоса) только головой качает, не в силах даже матюкнуться на них, этот слишком добрый гопничек.

Взбучка от Семака идёт на пользу всем, снимая нервозность и какую-то прилипшую суетливость. Жирков с Дзюбой и замкнувший передачу Сердар организуют голешник, и играть становится интересней.

Когда Волошин ставит штрафной, Ярослав стоит далековато и даже не думает подходить ближе. Видит, как Роберт на англо-испанском явно уговаривает Себастьяна бить, Бано рядышком кивает-поддакивает, но Дриусси отчего-то отнекивается.

Ну а потом ему орут – Рака, иди бей штрафной. Даже Толик от бровки, вон стоит, вместе с Оливейрой надрывается. Он, конечно, идёт к мячу, но, бляха муха, Ярик штрафные редко бьёт, хоть и бьёт хорошо, и на тренировках всем нос утирает. Идёт восемьдесят первая минута матча, счёт пока ничейный, и, несмотря на задел перед конкурентами, нужно бы брать три очка, а не терять два. Что если Ярик не забьёт?

Магомед видит, как он колеблется. Подходит близко-близко, весь мокрый, заросший и лохматый, и улыбается широко-широко. 

Накрывает чувством дежавю.

– Чего отнекиваешься-то?

– Ну Мага, ну куда. 

– Забьешь, я уверен. – Мага даёт отмашку остальным, и те уходят на свои позиции. В его взгляде мелькает что-то, что Ярик не успевает определить – глазищи тёмные-тёмные, радужку от зрачка не отличить.

– Да неее.

– Так, Яр, давай, бей. А это на удачу.

Он наклоняет его голову и целует. Мягко обнимает ладонями за шею и затылок и коротко касается чуть влажными губами выше правого глаза, куда-то в бровь. И уходит, пряча глаза.

Две секунды ступора сменяются полным штилем в голове. Ни ора трибун, ни выкриков со скамейки. Ярослав смотрит на мяч, на ворота. Делает два шага назад, слышит свисток. И бьёт.

Залетает пиздец как красиво.

Объятия Магомеда после общей толкучки (почему на его спине висит только что замененный Ригони?) чувствуются как само собой разумеющееся.

Азмун потом закатывает третий, добивая пусть не посыпавшийся, но изрядно уставший и поплывший Оренбург. Команда высыпает на поле, и теперь его лысину хотят поцеловать каждый, и ладно Тимо и Низелик, орущий «Дай эту лысину сюда!» – от первого Ярик отшучивается и сам обнимает, а второму мирно подставляет макушку, – Ярик не хочет терять это ощущение, которое после этого благословения снизошло на него и поселилось каким-то теплом внутри. За эйфорией от победы оно незаметно, но уже на пути в раздевалку накрывает головой. 

Народ колотит стол, потом колотит стол с Богданычем, а потом требует два выходных, и даже все легионеры подхватывают скандируемое «два выходных», забавно искажая фразу. Два им не дают, но полноценную тренировку заменяют на работу по индивидуалкам и процедуры. Ярик кивает на слова тренера и сбегает из раздевалки. 

Его ловят в микст-зоне, но обязательное интервью выходит коротким, даже не вызывает раздражения. Он и сам понимает, что надо сказать пару слов – и о прошедшем периоде, и о впечатлении от стадиона, и о болельщиках. Он в последний момент обрывает себя – говорит, что посвящает гол семье, а не тому, кто вселил уверенность, и быстро уходит из микст-зоны.

Слишком много крутится внутри – и в башке, и в груди.

*

Что там говорил сам Мага в интервью после Оренбурга, ему не интересно. Но второй поцелуй – на гостевом матче с Локомотивом – принимает уже как должное почти. В этот раз залетает не так красиво – Гильерме своими ручищами почти дотягивается до мяча.

Но мяч всё же залетает в сетку, пусть и от рук вратаря, гол засчитывают, и пусть они увозят из Москвы только одно очко вместо трёх – Локомотив тоже теряет два. Учитывая отрыв Зенита в таблице, они могут себе это позволить. Через две недели у них Краснодар – вот тогда и будет заруба.

Но уже в подтрибунке РЖД-Арены Ярослава встречает встревоженный Костровский.

– Ярослав, Ольгу госпитализировали. Не знаю подробностей, но сказали, что телефон при ней. Дочь с няней, при необходимости пришлем кого-нибудь из наших. 

– Мне в аэропорт? Когда ближайший рейс до Питера?

– Не имеет смысла, – качает тот головой. – Если полетим всей командой, будет примерно тоже самое по времени.

Ярик не знает за что хвататься – за телефон или за вещи, пока рядом не возникает Магомед. 

– Яр, что такое? Ты чего мечешься?

– Оля в больнице.

Оздоев сразу меняется в лице.

– Позвонить ей можешь?

– Бля, точно. Тоха же сказал, что телефон при ней. Ща, ща-ща-ща.

Он лихорадочно ищет телефон, пока Мага ему его не протягивает.

– В кармане жилетки, куда и всегда кладешь, – отвечает он на невысказанный вопрос. И следом: – Звони.

Жена берет трубку после второго же гудка. Голос усталый, но шутит и смеется, а у Ярослава от облегчения подкашиваются ноги. Он так грузно оседает на скамейку, что едва ли не мимо, и только Оздоев, стоявший рядом и поймавший его со странным возгласом, помогает сесть. 

– Рось, – ласково зовет жена. – Всё хорошо, переволновалась за вас просто.

– Оля, Оленька, ну что ж ты так, – прячет лицо в ладонь Ярослав. – Врачи что говорят?

– Да всё то же самое. Сам ты проблемный, и дети твои проблемные, даже которые не родились ещё, – хихикает в трубку жена. – Не девочка это никакая, мальчик будет, материнское сердце точнее всякого УЗИ. Рось, отдыхай после матча, а я переночую в больнице. Тебе спокойней, – слышится зевок, – будет, я под присмотром, да и время поздно уже.

– Хорошо, Оль. Адрес мне скинь, приеду к тебе.

– К дочке езжай, йолоп (1). Раньше завтрашнего дня и прохождения всего цикла восстановительных процедур ко мне являться, – ещё зевок, – не смей.

Пообещав жене, Ярослав завершает звонок, и понимает, что в раздевалке полная тишина, только какое-то совсем тихое шебуршание слышится – все застыли, на него смотрят.

– Ну чего, Яр? – мягко спрашивает всё ещё сидящий рядом Мага.

– В больнице переночует, а завтра посмотрят. Сказала потным и вонючим к ней не соваться. А вообще-то она из-за вас, бісові ідіоти (2), разволновалась! У нічію вони зіграли, придурки! (3)

Облегченные выдохи сменяются смехом и возмущенными возгласами, в Ярика летит парочка мандаринов и полотенце с посылом валить в душ, раз даже жене вонючий не нужен.

Отмахавшись и отбившись от галдящей команды, Ярослав оборачивается, но Магомеда рядом не обнаруживает. Иррационально в груди колет, но эмоций слишком много, да наваливается усталость – Ярик осознаёт, что до сих пор в полной игровой форме – даже тейпы не разматывал и гетры пониже не стянул, – и начинает переодеваться.

(1) дурак, дурачина  
(2) идиоты  
(3) Вничью они сыграли, придурки!

*

Жена в итоге ложится на сохранение. Клиника хорошая, мелкая под присмотром – бабушки приезжают обе, с разницей в два дня. Ярик в метаниях между домом в пригороде, базой, больницей и аэропортом едва успевает, но тут ему на помощь приходит, как ни странно, Магомед.

Он так ловко и быстро находит общий язык с едва годовалой Ясей, что Ярик диву даётся. Дочь приходит в восторг от ласкового и игривого дяди, а сам Магомед не против, что его дёргают за отросшие волосы или приносят все-все куклы поиграть.

И только потом до него доходит, что у Маги младшая тоже дочка, на пару месяцев постарше его Яси. Вот лопух, сам же помогал Владимира Петровича вызванивать.

Ну а сразу после предматчевой тренировки перед выездом в Краснодар оказывается, что Оля была права: всё-таки пацан.

Ярик от счастья в клинку бы добежал на своих двоих. Но его ловит Мага, отбирает ключи от машины и везет прямо по назначению – откуда он тут, Ярик понятия не имеет, его самого Богданыч отпустил пораньше, а какими правдами или неправдами раньше освободился Мага – та ещё загадка.

Но тот молчит, только смотрит этими своими темными глазищами с ресницами длиннющими и улыбается, не забыв заехать за цветами. Девочки в салоне их узнают, наколдовывают очешуительный букет за каких-то пятнадцать минут и с искренними улыбками и душевными поздравлениями не забывают содрать приличную сумму. Ну и хрен с ними, главное, что спустя каких-то двадцать минут Ярик держит на руках своего сына.

Магомед тихонечко проходит в палату, галантно целует Ольге руку, едва слышно шепчет: «Поздравляю», и так же тихо ретируется, оставляя на тумбочке ключи от машины Ярослава.

*

В зале ожидания перед вылетом в Краснодар Ярик бездумно листает статьи на каком-то спортивном сайте, пока случайным нажатием на блок рекламы его не перекидывает на страницу, где жирный заголовок, который можно рассмотреть с другого конца вип-зала Пулково, гласит:

«А ОН ЕГО ЦЕЛУЕТ: КАКИЕ НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ ОТНОШЕНИЯ МЕЖДУ ОЗДОЕВЫМ И РАКИЦКИМ»

И ворох стоп-кадров – с трансляций, клубных видео, из сториз инстаграма, какие-то фотки ещё. И бонусом – фото из салона, где они перед роддомом покупали для Ольги цветы. Вот так – вырванным из контекста это всё смотрится однозначно цвета домашней формы Зенита.

Ярик не может перестать об этом думать весь полёт, вспоминает даже тот выездной матч с Локомотивом. А не от увиденного ли поцелуя Ольге поплохело?

В итоге он перед тем, как разойтись по номерам в отеле, подходит к залипнувшему в телефон Оздоеву и спрашивает в лоб:

– Какого рожна ты ко мне с поцелуями лезешь?

Магомед враз сереет и, кажется, теряется, но потом берет себя в руки – только голос чуть дрожит и глаза прячет.

– Ну, чисто ж на фарт, как французы. Не надо? Обещаю, больше не буду.

И ретируется.

Ну и отлично. Нехер нормальному мужику какую-то голубизну прописывать.

*

Матч в Краснодаре даже спустя неделю остаётся бешеным калейдоскопом эмоций.

Всё просто шик: и три – а на деле шесть – очка, и поздравления, и сам матч, самый что ни на есть _футбольный_. СМИ орут про «золотой фонд российского футбола», а Ярик немного низко гордится тем, что закинул и без растиражированного смм-щиками «голевого поцелуя», на чистой злости на это детское «я больше так не буду». Ну кто вообще так говорит!

Ещё Ярик за Артёма рад – что закончилась эта серия безголевая, из-за которой его полоскали всюду. Никогда журналюг не любил, да и поводов они давать, похоже, не собираются. Чтож, это у Ярослава с прессой очень даже взаимно.

*

Набравшую ход волну не остановить: они побеждают в домашних матчах Динамо и Крылья Советов. На поле вроде бы ничего не меняется, да и в жизни Ярика тоже всё как будто хватает всего. Правда, некогда ему особо думать: он забирает жену из клиники, возится с сыном, мажет гепариновой мазью синяки от поздравительного тоннеля, и только играя с дочкой в очередной выходной, замечает, что та грустит.

– Яся, скажи папе, чего такая грустная.

– Дядя Мага больше не придет?

– Дядя Мага, говоришь? Не знаю, спрошу у него.

А дядя Мага очень ловко, его, папу Ярослава, избегает. На тренировке толком некогда разговаривать, да и такой разговор с бухты барахты вроде как не заведешь. Откуда в Ярике такая деликатность, он не понимает, как и не понимает то, как с таким вопросом к бегающему от него Магомеду подъехать. 

Всё ловит-ловит на себе тоскливый взгляд, да поймать не может.

*

Матч в Грозном получается дурацким, хорошо, что увозят они ничью. Близится конец сезона, все устали, но Заба вовремя подставляет голову под мяч, скидывая на Дриусси. Себа забивает пусть не золотой гол, но точно позолоченный. 

В самолете им говорят, что Арсенал разделывает Локо два-ноль.

Бля, только бы долететь.

*  
– КТО ЧЕМПИОНЫ?

– МЫ ЧЕМПИОНЫ!

Ярик обожает вираж, правда. Их встречают…

Нет, не так.

Их ВСТРЕЧАЮТ. Фаеры, барабаны, трубы, флаги-баннеры-полотнища-растяжки. И люди. Сотни людей – и все здесь, ради них, потому что они – чемпионы.

Нихрена он не скатился, как пророчили ему злые языки на родине. Он перешел, влился в команду и помог.

На фоне общей радости даже Магомед немного оттаивает – радостно скачут к автобусу они вместе, рядышком.

Громогласное "Кто чемпионы? Мы чемпионы!" летит клубному транспорту вслед до самой базы, а встречающиеся на пути машины сигналят им и радостно мигают фарами. Кажется, дорожники даже включают им зеленый коридор.

Город ждал, город верил, город встречает.

Как же это охуенно, Господи.

*

Первая эйфория от чемпионства проходит, и всё становится как и было: вроде бы рядом, и взаимодействие на поле отличное, но в раздевалке они почти не пересекаются, как и во вне поля.

На матче с ЦСКА Магомед вроде бы опять тянется его поцеловать – их опять крупным планом держат камеры, трибуны орут «ЦЕЛУЙ!», но нет: лишь спрашивает про ногу, очень быстро убирает руки с его затылка, говорит что-то про позицию Акинфеева и уходит. В темных глазах обманчивая безмятежность, или, может, Ярославу только так кажется – даже с учетом вроде выправившихся отношений он боится смотреть Магомеду в глаза, но не на него самого. Всё равно что-то Ярик потерял после того разговора, которого и разговором-то сложно назвать, уж слишком как-то кособоко всё произошло. 

Сквозь обычную для матча смесь эмоций пробивается то самое противное тянущее чувство в груди, которое вроде бы ушло после переезда. Ярослав по нему не скучал и возвращению его не рад, но и представить себе не мог, что оно вот так – тупо, по идиотски, некрасиво и безжалостно, в самый неподходящий момент и кучей лишних мыслей в голове.

Мяч предсказуемо сваливается с ноги и летит куда-то на трибуну выше ворот. Ярик досадливо морщит нос, но досадует только на себя. Сам виноват: и в текущей ситуации, и в кривом ударе, и в посторонних мыслях, и вообще.

Ты еблан, Ярик, и проебланил что-то пусть чертовски странное, но хорошее. Что-то, что делает – делало – тебя может не идеальней, но лучше. Надевай золотую футболку, получи медаль на шею и ходи по усыпанному золотым конфетти газону. 

И больше чем унять в груди тоску, не ищи.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Изначально приурочена ко дню рождения любимого защитника.

Отмечают чемпионство они с размахом. Некоторые даже устают праздновать, но это скорее приятная усталость, да и затягивается это всё исключительно потому, что чемпионами команда стала досрочно.

За три дня до правдиво названного «Чемпионским парадом» мероприятия, когда игрокам и штабу, наконец, сообщают программу и временные рамки столь насыщенного события, Ярослав признает, что готов сдаться. 

Сдаться – и перестать искать способы вывести Магомеда на разговор. Сдаться – и перестать дергаться, если поймал его взгляд на себе. Сдаться – и перестать самому искать его глазами. 

Смириться с тоской в груди, что тянет, тянет что-то там в этой груди такое, что тянется и тянется, и не может ни перестать, ни, наконец, это что-то оторвать.

Ему как будто чего-то не хватает. Так, наверное, чувствует себя дворовый кот, потерявший хвост в драке: Ярик видел такое в детстве, в родном Першотра́венске. Только в отличии от четвероного пушистого, который через какое-то время так же бегал по крышам и деревьям, как и с хвостом, сам Ярослав никак не может обрести баланс, хотя потерял вовсе не конечность.

Их с Магомедом взаимодействие на поле всё так же хорошо, но за его рамками они практически перестают общаться: привет-пока, кто за кем на массаж, твой телефон звонил.

То, что на выездную игру с Ростовом отправляют, по сути, пусть не резервный состав, но не попадающих в старт «скамеечников», тоже не помогает. Ярослав сидит дома в свой заслуженный выходной, нянчится с сынишкой и дочкой, включив матч по телевизору, но мыслями все ещё в том моменте перед штрафным в матче недельной давности. Перед глазами чужой безмятежный взгляд и спина с белыми цифрами «2» и «7»: двойка отчего-то двоится, семерка зеленеет, и обе цифры искажаются во что-то, напоминающее знак вопроса.

На экране яркая точка мяча катается от фигурок в голубом к фигуркам в белом. Зеленое полотно газона в обрамлении иногда попадающих в кадр желто-синих трибун выглядит каким-то слишком зеленым, так, будто его опять покрасили. Ярик помнит шуточки в раздевалке базы в Удельном над новостями про специальную краску и недовольство Карпина, и эхо чужого смеха в ушах заглушает слова комментаторов. Обычно Ярик предпочитает интершум, но в этот раз понадеялся на то, что некомпетентное, а подчас и совершенно глупое комментирование отвлечет его. 

Способ не срабатывает: жена замечает. Конечно же замечает, она умница. И как только за него, придурка, замуж пошла. 

– Глаза у тебя красивые, – хихикает Ольга, вырывая того из мыслей, которые, по-видимому, он думал вслух.

Ярослав поднимает глаза на супругу, которая, оказывается, успела забрать и уложить в кроватку и малютку-Артема, и непоседу Ярославу Ярославовну, которую обычно ни от футбола, ни от кукол не оторвать. И понимает: разговора не избежать.

Что ж, так тому и быть. Секретов от неё он не хранил и хранить не будет.

Да и было бы что хранить-то.

Два светлых дивана в гостиной, на одном из которых сидит Ярик, огромные: здесь могли бы спокойно вытянутся и такие гиганты, как Дзюба с Ерохиным, и ещё бы осталось место всей вратарской бригаде. Ярослав очень любит эту комнату, и чаще всего именно тут с детьми и возится. Он пытается собраться с упорно не желающими этого делать мыслями, но ему и не приходится – супруга читает его, как открытую книгу.

Ярик хотел бы смотреть на жену, пока та усаживается с ним рядом, но на экране Зенит готовится исполнить навес со штрафного, а сразу следом, впервые с начала игры мелькает их скамейка запасных. Но даже на экране в почти полтора метра диагональю едва виден дальний от камеры конец технической зоны, где – как обычно – сидит Магомед.

– Ох, говорила мне Кристина, что так и будет, – начав без всяких предисловий, качает Ольга головой. – Не думала я, что и вправду случится, но, видимо, судьба такая. 

– Чего? – непонимающе хмурится Ярик. – Какая Кристина?

– Дзюба.

– Чего?

– То, дурачок. Ты-то наверняка же в курсе, почему Артём с такой радостью всегда в Москву ездит. Не думала я, что и ты однажды в подобное... – она пытается подобрать слово, – вляпаешься, – и тут же морщится, явно недовольная выбором. – Блин, ну что за слово-то! Автор песен, а слова помягче подобрать не могу. 

До Ярика доходит.

– Ну, – удерживается он от более емкого междометия: дома он никогда не матерится. – Шо делать будем?

– Да ничего, Рось, ну чего ты загоняешься, – как-то расслабленно отзывается Ольга, и голос её неуловимо меняется. – Есть такая даже не профессия – стезя жизненная. Называется «жена футболиста». Вам сколько лет бы не было – а всё в мячик играетесь. И что, что на крутых стадионах, а не во дворе, и за огромные бабки, а не на жопу. Хотя на жопу вы всегда играете, мальчишки, – фыркает она, тотчас возвращаясь к мягким, едва ли не успокаивающим интонациям. – Ну вот появилось что-то у тебя к мужику – так он же не случайных прохожий! Он твой товарищ по команде, твой партнер, твоя вторая семья. Почему ты думаешь, что это конец? Что я куда-то денусь? Ты ж к нему другое чувствуешь. Совсем другое, это видно.

– И что теперь? Оль, – начинает было Ярослав, но его неуверенные слова тут же перебивают.

– Перестань, ну. Сам на себя не похож. Ты никогда не робел, а тут чего?

– Не знаю. Дико всё это как-то.

– Рось, – берет жена его ладони в свои, – "нить не порвется" (1), помнишь? – Заглядывает в глаза. Смотрит ласково, проникновенно – у Ярика сердце начинает частить от любви к ней. И тут до него доходит.

Он ведь реально никуда не уйдёт, не бросит ни её, ни детей. Он так её, свою Олечку, прекрасную, мудрую Олечку, любит всем сердцем. И Яську-непоседу, и совсем кроху Артема. Только вот, оказывается, в его сердце появился маленький свободный уголок для кого-то ещё.

Может, еще пройдет всё это. Ярик перебесится, или Мага его нахуй пошлёт, или не получится у них, или получится, но быстро закончится. Оздоев, ведь тоже, на секундочку, женат, и детей у него тоже двое. И супруга у него – Маргарита, кажется, – красивая, пару раз пересекались. И вообще: хрен знает выходцев с Кавказа – может у них там или просто ни-ни, или в принципе нет такой хуйни.

Надо бы вообще-то с ним поговорить. Сесть и обсудить. А по итогу уже решать. Как к игре подготовиться: разобрать ситуацию и придумать план. 

Ты, блин, не хухры-мухры, а чемпион – сразу двух, на секундочку! – чемпионатов. 

Но сначала жену обними хоть, идиот.

– И как ты только за меня, придурка, замуж пошла. 

Ольга только смеется, прижимая его к себе и ласково поглаживая ладонью затылок.

– Повторяешься, Рось.

– Не заслуживаю я тебя, – глухо говорит Ярослав, на мгновение сильнее сжимая в объятьях хрупкую фигуру супруги, тщательно соизмеряя силу. А она лишь оставляет поцелуй на его макушке.

– Всё будет хорошо.

– Не знаю, кот, – идёт до конца Ракицкий. 

– Чего ты не знаешь? – всё так же ласково спрашивает она. 

– Получится ли что-то.

– Вы что, поругались?

Из забытого на какое-то время телевизора раздается оханье комментатора, и на экране показывают сначала держащегося за челюсть Кержакова, а затем повтор с разных ракурсов: навес в штрафную, столкновение Мишани с кем-то из игроков Ростова и чудом увернувшегося Набиуллина. На поле выбегают врачи, игрок в синей форме поднимается с трудом, а Ярик чувствует себя этим самым ростовчанином, только в нокдаун его отправляет не страшная машина, убивающая всё живое вокруг при игре на выходах и по какой-то причине являющаяся вратарем их клуба, а проницательность жены.

– Да как ты это делаешь-то.

Ольга укоризненно поднимает бровь, Ярик в этом уверен, хоть её и не видит, всё ещё иррационально боясь увидеть обиду или грусть в любимых чертах.

– Рось...

– Да, – признает очевидное он. – Ещё перед Краснодаром. Сказал с поцелуями этими не лезть. 

– Ой, дурачок, – вздыхает супруга. – Это ж вы уже сколько не разговариваете?

– Да разговариваем мы. 

– Не на поле – там само собой, что разговариваете. Толя бы тебя первым на сало пустил, а Сергей Богданович бы за обе щеки уплетал.

– Да какое сало, кот. И Богданыч мясо ж не ест, – вяло пытается оспорить свою судьбу Ярослав.

– В назидание другим он бы не отказался. И не спорь про сало, думаешь я не знаю, что ты сегодня на велосипед еще не садился?

– Карминати с тобой не сравнится, – бурчит Ярик. – Страшная ты женщина.

И нежно целует супругу.

(1) Строчка из песни «Аэропорты» Ольги Ракицкой.

*  
Парад проходит ровно через две недели после матча с армейцами, практически сразу после матча с Енисеем. Сибирякам уже ничего не надо – только на красивой ноте вылететь из РПЛ. Ну, они и великодушно разрешают аутсайдерам при 4:0 провернуть красивую комбинацию и размочить счет, забив гол престижа практически в самой концовке. Даже двойного престижа: как-никак, гол-то в ворота чемпиона текущего сезона! 

Состав выходит боевой: надо Сашу с Луишем проводить, да и на празднование с хорошим настроением прийти. Игра идет, футболисты Енисея не особо сопротивляются, но и не совсем валяют дурака, и такая игра – самое то, когда вечером вам предстоит несколько часов кататься по городу, орать во всю глотку и хлестать шампанское. 

На двадцать пятой минуте матча Торбинский нехило прикладывается локтем в бок прыгнувшего за мячом Магомеда. Тот довольно болезненно падает на газон, и оказавшийся в трёх метрах от происходящего главный арбитр матча Сухой соответственно своей фамилии сухо ставит штрафной. Бить, естественно, зовут Ярика. Ну ебана в рот-то, а, будто других прямоногих в команде нет. 

Ярослав готов поспорить, что комментаторы сейчас соловьями разливаются про «коронный удар Ракицкого» и его левую ногу, но видели бы они как Дриусси может бить – пели бы дифирамбы Себастьяну. Себе, вообще-то, бить и надо бы – кто из них нап, кому голы-то нужны? Ладно Азмун, сроду не бивший штрафные и положивший большой болт на принудительно раскрученную СМИ и ражными журналюгами – из-за смерти основной интриги сезона после их досрочного чемпионства – гонку бомбардиров. Но аргентинец даже не пытается претендовать на удар, только на уже практически неломаном русском говорит: дескать, Рака, бей. 

А потом Мага, всё ещё немного морщась, подходит к нему, останавливаясь в приличном метре. Ярослава нехило так продирает изнутри: всё очень похоже на тот самый матч с Оренбургом. И Оздоев как специально: говорит бить как тогда, только чуть сильнее, и снова делает этот, если можно так назвать, ритуал с руками на затылке. У Ярика внутри всё опять скручивается: и не поцелуй, как раньше, но его, Магомеда, внимание, и Ракицкий позволяет своей руке скользнуть по чужому боку. Жест вроде бы дружеский, но ладонь после касания мокрой футболки будто чуть покалывает. Разве что не получается поймать взгляд Оздоева – и от этого скрученные внутренности превращаются в свернутую в пружину злость. 

С каким же удовольствием он распрямляет её и вкладывает эту силу в удар по мячу. Один хрен – и Ярик уже реально готов поверить в поцелуйную примету – нихрена не летит. Могло бы, конечно, но Ярик понимает: пошло бы выше ворот и никакая подкрутка бы не спасла. Хорошо, что по итогу они имеют попадание в руку, горчичник кому-то из сибиряков и пенальти в ворота гостей.

Ладно, черт со штрафным, – думает Ракицкий, пока смотрит, как Азмун забивает с одиннадцатиметровой отметки и открывает счет в матче. Ярик помнит разговор с женой. И ещё раз обещает самому себе расставить все точки над и, и кратким и ё сегодня же. Если надо, он вспомнит и про испанский алфавит с его диакритическими знаками.

Вечер длинный, а Ярослав, как истинный восточный славянин, верит в связующую силу алкоголя.  
*  
Междусобойчиком без лишней публики (не считая, конечно, сопровождение, уже родных клубных сммщиков и толпу включивших прямые эфиры), пока они добираются по промозглой и ветреной акватории до нужного пересечения каналов, рулит Миша Кержаков, оккупировав все внимание диджея. Заказывать песни в честь кого-то из игроков или тренерского штаба, особенно если это песни-мемы – отличная идея: посмеялись и настроились на праздничную волну все. Одна «Лада-седан» в честь Мусаева чего стоила, пусть и иностранцы не очень поняли отсылку.

Им раздали крутые чемпионские кепки и кофты – хрен знает как это называется правильно, Ярик футболист, а не кутюрье, так что пусть будут толстовки. Эти самые толстовки очень удобны и неплохо спасают от холода, но порывистый холодный ветер и промозглая сырость заставляют практически всех набившихся в катер натянуть сверху ещё и форменные куртки. Погода не радует: питерское небо то и дело пытается охладить пыл празднования мелкой моросью. Если их греет шампанское в крови и одежда, то горожан, пришедших поглазеть, видимо, греет лучами ещё и кубок в их, футболистов, руках.

Ну и правильно. Они заслужили.

Анюков, который на этом матче очень скромно попрощался с ними со всеми (категорически отказываясь от всяких прощальных церемоний, он согласился только на замену в последнем матче и передачу повязки Луишу, которого проводили более чем официально, со всей помпой, прилагающейся к уходу футболиста, который столько лет пробыл в клубе), ведет себя не менее скромно и на катере. Поддавшийся общей эйфории Ярик, в желудке которого уже исходит пузырьками почти бутылка шампанского суммарно в компании всего лишь банана и кусочка (хорошо, двух) пиццы, пытается его растормошить и никак не ожидает, что подмога придет от так радостно улыбающегося Магомеда. Рядом шумят и радуются остальные, из колонок гремит голос Шнурова, а темные глаза Маги сияют ярче начищенного чемпионского кубка. 

Да мужик он или кто, а.

– Дам кубок при одном условии, – говорит Ракицкий, чуть понижая голос – его бы не услышали в общей какофонии, но слишком много вокруг рук с телефонами, да и видеобригада Зенит-ТВ не дремлет. Лучше перестраховаться, пока ничего ещё не выяснено. – Ты должен мне разговор.

Оздоев моргает. Длиннющие черные ресницы опускаются и поднимаются, и Ярик завороженно смотрит на это, мгновением позже одергивая себя и мысленно чертыхаясь. Нашел время любоваться!

– Хорошо, – кивает Магомед, – а теперь давай его сюда, а то проблем не оберешься. – Он выразительно косится в сторону пробирающегося к ним Дзюбы с дитём на плечах.

Иметь дело с главным сводником и миротворцем Зенита Ракицкому не хочется, пусть и Артём никогда не перебарщивает с этим делом. В итоге он отдает кубок Магомеду и как раз подошедшему к ним Артёму, и отходит ближе к крытой части катера, где его приобнимает Медведев и тут же впихивает бокал с шампанским в руки. 

Раз начальство говорит пить – надо пить. 

– За чемпионство! – орет Ярик, поднимая руку. 

Под другой бок тут же подваливают аргентинцы, все начинают чокаться друг с другом, перемешиваются и переходят с места на место. Радостные возгласы на мгновение перебивают орущую из колонок музыку, которую тут же перебивают вопли с носа катера – там уже Иванович, либо тоже прилично выпивший, либо поймавший настроение покуролесить, вместе с вечным дитём Дзюбой порвали мягкий пуф и радостно рассыпают вокруг пенопластовую крошку. Звучит шутка про Деда Мороза, следом – про снег и Россию, разрывается ещё один пуфик на радость присутствующим на катере детям всех возрастов и комплекций. Потом кто-то замечает на берегу троих ребят, скандирующих «Заболотный бог футбола, хэй! хэй!» (в руках у одного из них плакат с надписью «Заболотный, спасибо за чемпионство»), и Керж тут же уговаривает диджея поставить бессмертный хит от Queen. После первого припева раздаётся очередной тост, смех и возгласы с катера мешаются с музыкой из колонок, им вторят крики, скандирования и шипение фаеров с берегов, мостов и пришвартованных катеров.

Ракицкий невообразимым образом натыкается взглядом на Магомеда – а тот смотрит на него, Ярослава. Стоит с Азмуном и Маком на возвышении трапа, обнимает кубок, смотрит на него и улыбается.

Губы расплываются в ответной улыбке сами собой. Получается немного больше ухмылка, чем улыбка, но Магомеду, видимо, всё нравится. Ярик позволяет себе подмигнуть, и Мага в ответ улыбается ещё шире, едва заметно кивая, словно подтверждая из маленькую договоренность позже поговорить. Ярик кивает в ответ и позволяет утянуть себя в объятия подозрительно веселому Лунёву.

Чемпионский парад – гуляем, ребята!

*  
Постепенно под градусом оказываются практически все. 

Как и в пенопластовой крошке. 

«Сине-бело-голубое небо» Ленинграда повторяется раз пятнадцать, как и Queen, под конец перемежаясь хитами-однодневками, звучащими сейчас из каждого утюга. Ярик устраивается у фальшборта правой стороне и позволяет себе любоваться: хмурым небом, мокрым городом всех оттенков серого, машущими катеру людьми под разноцветными зонтиками. Магомедом, который так и тусит на этой дурацкой тумбочке с Азмуном. Роберт уже слез оттуда, точнее, его стащил оттуда Бано: Ярослав слышит отголоски очередного тоста за дружбу и единение братьев-славян. То, что технически Мак и Иванович больше братья-балканцы (балкане? бакланы? – последний вариант Ракицкому импонирует куда больше) в данный момент, видимо, в расчет не берется.

Они доплывают маршрут, в какой-то момент попадая под действительно дождь, а не морось. Народ, основавшийся на носу катера, где раздвинута крыша, шутливо предъявляет Азмуну за погоду (Ярик отчего-то упускает, почему именно ему) и влезает в заблаговременно припасенные Гусаковым ярко-синие дождевики. Ярослав искренне удивляется способности Юрия всегда быть готовым к самым неожиданным просьбам и ситуациям – пусть эта черта и жизненно необходима администраторам. Он даже предусмотрел расширенную аптечку: хотя казалось бы – что может случиться со взрослыми, физически здоровыми людьми, коих на катере было большинство.

Однако пригождается и аптечка, пока Гришин и Бурова колдуют над перебравшим Андрюхой. Голкипер всегда плохо переносил алкоголь, а к усталости от матча добавляются качка и наверняка голодный желудок. Его удается уговорить блевать аккуратно в пакет, а не заливать нечистотами всё вокруг, и с приступом тошноты справляются быстро. Артём орёт и ржёт над несчастным голкипером громче всех, но через какие-то считанные минуты уже сидит рядом, подставив другу плечо. Напротив них устраивается Саша Анюков, и судя по взгляду – пусть уже с приставкой экс-, но всё ещё – капитана, в тот угол сейчас лучше не соваться.

В кармане тренькает телефон, и Ярик, пользуясь поводом, присаживается на один из диванов вдоль борта и отвлекается на сообщение от жены. 

Через мгновение он мимолетно радуется, что сидит. На экране – селфи Ольги вместе с Маргаритой Оздоевой: на лицах девушек – ну не поворачивается у Ярика язык назвать их женщинами – улыбки, и если торчащие макушки деревьев на фоне хмурого неба с тучками знакомы смутно, то уж ручка коляски малыша Артема вполне узнаваема. В отличии от второй, тоже попавшей в кадр. 

Маргарита приехала к ним домой? Вот прям с детьми? Что вообще происходит?

Короткое сообщение от абонента «Кот», которое и есть подпись к фото, гласит: «Благословляем!» И эмодзи-сердечко. Синенькое. 

Заебись, ещё нигде и ничего, а Ярика уже без его участия женили!

Судно плавно выныривает из-под моста, преодолевает последний поворот на водной части маршрута, и после раздавшегося из динамиков объявления, что через пять минут они причаливают к месту пересадки в автобус, достаточно ощутимо сбавляет ход. Ярослав решает, что для размышлений над этим всем он ещё слишком трезв, и собирается было встать, чтобы попробовать урвать ещё бокал шампанского до смены вида транспорта, как рядышком приземляется виновник всех его бед.

– Яр, там мороженое раздают! – радостно говорит Магомед, протягивая упаковку в клубных цветах. – Вот, держи, тебе прихватил. Еле урвал рожок у Азмуна, диетологов на него нет.

– Эй, колхозник, куда столько? Жопа слипнется! – громогласно вторит Оздоеву Дзюба с откуда-то с носа, пока Ракицкий немного озадаченно рассматривает изображенного на фольге льва в клубной графике. Как эта шпала везде успевает? Только же с Луневым сидел!

– Лунь в норме, не переживай. Оклеймался, бестолочь.

Ярик поворачивается к Магомеду всем корпусом. Он слабо представляет, какое у него сейчас выражение лица, но, судя по тому, как улыбка Оздоева становится всё шире и шире, оно, скажем так, сложное.

– Как вы это делаете?

– Делаем что, Яр? – всё с такой же широкой улыбкой отзывается Магомед.

– Я же ещё не такой динозавр, как Жира, вроде не совсем ещё из ума выжил, шобы не понимать, что говорю вслух, а шо думаю.

– А, ты про это! – Оздоев смеется. – Так у тебя мимика довольно выразительная, не очень сложно догадаться, о чем ты хочешь спросить. Ты ещё смотришь иногда так, что сомнений не остаётся, тем более если знать куда смотреть. 

Ярослав смотрит на расслабленного Магомеда и волей-неволей прокручивает в голове совместные моменты. Особенно почему-то в раздевалке РЖД-Арены, тот, что с телефоном. Мага уже тогда, в начале апреля, столько замечал – а Ярик осознанно сейчас мог вспомнить только что малютку-дочь Магомеда зовут Аиша, и что на самом деле она младше его, Ярослава, дочурки.

Глаза вот ещё помнит хорошо: потерянные – в самом конце января, при первом знакомстве; печальные – на сборах; неверящие – при появлении новостей про возможность вылечить детей. Сосредоточенные – на поле и теории; сияющие – когда всё получается: и игра, и дела, и Ясю рассмешить. Отдельно помнилось, как Мага всегда отводит взгляд, если не может скрыть эмоций или чувствует, что ими заденет кого-то.

Тот недоразговор перед выездным матчем с Краснодаром до сих пор заставляет морщиться.

Сейчас вот Мага глаза не прячет. Сидит, улыбается, трескает мороженку – обычный белый пломбир в вафельном стаканчике, – ресницами хлопает. Весь светится, а в темных вихрах – несколько шариков пенопласта.

Да к черту разбор противника и тактические схемы. Защитникам иногда надо действовать попроще и понадежнее.

Ярик притягивает Магомеда в объятия и устраивает подбородок на чужом плече, делая страшные глаза Артуру, замеревшему с камерой неподалёку. Тот пальцами изображает жест «окей», и переводит объектив на танцующего с кубком Заболотного. 

Оздоев в его, Ярослава, объятиях, сразу расслабляется и трясется от смеха. 

– Чего? – наиграно и немного обиженно бурчит Ракицкий.

– Да ничего, еле мороженку от тебя спас, – весело отвечает Магомед. – Ты у Дзю обнимашечных захватов нахватался? 

Ярик быстро отстраняется, теперь уже действительно немного недовольный.

– Тебе мороженка важна или я?

На то, как смягчается и лицо Магомеда, Ярослав готов смотреть если не вечно, то долго. И на озорные искорки на карих радужках.

– Ты, Яр. Ты, – тихо, но твердо отвечает Оздоев. 

И обнимает уже сам. Так же бережно, но крепко, как и сам Ярик.  
*  
Пообниматься вдоволь им не дают: они причаливают к месту пересадки в автобус. Да и нечего лишний раз палиться. Ярослав до сих пор помнит поднявшуюся шумиху вокруг отношений Лунева и Кузяева. Учитывая реальное положение дел, он не удивлен сегодняшнему поведению обоих, но всё же предпочитает в это дело не лезть. Чай, не совсем юнцы, разберутся.

Уже в автобусе, пока все тусят на втором этаже, затащив в укромный угол с парным сиденьем Магомеда, Ярослав показывает тому присланное женой фото. Тот смотрит на экран и как-то сникает, чтоли. 

– До сих пор не могу поверить, что Рита согласилась.

– Говорил уже, да?

– Страшнее было только сына на руки в первый раз брать. 

– Понимаю, – хмыкает Ярослав, принимая протянутый телефон.

– Нам в любом случае нужно будет вместе всё обсудить. Мы оба, Ольга, Рита. 

– Шо за упаднический тон, м? – чуть толкает Магомеда в бок Ярик в подбадривающем жесте. – Не ссы, прорвемся. Моя вообще сама тему подняла, а я просто матч с Ростовом смотрел.

– А я ещё в марте разговаривал, – усмехается в ответ Оздоев. – Сам поднял вопрос, хотя он висел так явно, что можно было пощупать. Риты тогда не было на стадионе, а в трансляции, сам знаешь, со всех ракурсов показали. И сколько потом журналисты всё это мусолили.

Удержать руку от хлопка по лбу не удается. Ярик футболист, он ногами владеет. Хорошо сейчас это вызывает улыбки, а не желание перевести тему.

– Начудили мы с тобой, Мага, – смеется Ярослав. 

– Тогда – за чудеса! – объявляет тост Магомед, доставая откуда-то наполненные стаканчики. В том, что Ярослава – явно что-то хорошее, со швепсом и газиками, всё как надо. Ракицкий в очередной раз поражается способности Оздоева подмечать детали. 

– Опять по мимике прочитал, что мне выпить принести? – усмехается он.

– А? Не, – снова смеется Магомед. – Толик Тимощук всучил, сказал тебе отдать.

– Бляха муха, – в сердцах выпаливает почти отпивший из стаканчика Ярик и награждает пластиковую тару и находящуюся в нем жидкость подозрительным взглядом. – Тут аккуратно придется. Если шо – Яську мою сильно не балуй.

– Да не убьёт же оно тебя, – немного недоуменно замечает Магомед.

– Чудить могу пойти.

– Ты это так сейчас сказал... – Оздоев осекается на половине фразы, когда Ракицкий торжественно поднимает свободную от стакана руку с вытянутым указательным пальцем и наставительным тоном произносит:

– Що було в збірній, залишається в збірній (2). 

– Чого в кутку сидимо? (3) – возникает как черт из табакерки рядышком Тимощук. – Давайте наверх!

– Ща придём! – отвечает Ярик и, дождавшись, пока отмахнувшийся на его слова Толик отойдет хотя бы на пару шагов, поднимает уже руку с напитком. 

– За чудеса. 

– За чудеса, – соглашается Магомед, и пусть вместо классической музыки и звона хрусталя или богемского стекла у них орущий микс из электроники и испаноязычных хитов и пластиковые стаканчики, всё ощущается правильно.

Содержимое стакана оказывается очень даже приятным на вкус, пузырьки газировки в составе приятно прокатываются вниз, а свежий вкус перебивает оставшуюся от шампанского горьковатую кислинку. Ярослав длинно выдыхает, осторожно пристраивает посуду промеж кресел и обнимает Магомеда за шею, так, как Оздоев делал это на матчах. И как в тот раз, в начале февраля, когда пытался выразить всё то, что было на душе: вынимает стаканчик из рук, ставя рядом со своим, ловит ладони Магомеда своей и бережно прижимает ладони себе к груди, другой рукой мягко ведет по спине, устраивает ладонь на шее, сбоку, чуть задевая большим пальцем ухо. Смотрит в глаза – темные от эмоций, почти черные – радужку от зрачка не отличить, особенно сейчас, в неверном свете ламп автобусного салона. 

А затем прислоняется лбом ко лбу, опуская веки и позволяя на несколько мгновений замереть так, несмотря на присущую всем автобусам небольшую качку.

Чувствует, как унимается тоска в груди. Как исчезает то самое что-то, что тянулось и тянулось, и притянуло его сюда, в Санкт-Петербург, город на Неве.

Магомед в ответ легонько задевает нос своим. Ярослав распахивает глаза, видит шальную, но теплую улыбку человека напротив, и широко улыбается в ответ. 

– Пойдём. Все разговоры завтра. Сегодня – празднуем, – и уже куда громче, в сторону лестницы на второй этаж. – Кто чемпионы?!

Оттуда прилетает ответ – слаженный, зычный хор голосов.

– МЫ ЧЕМПИОНЫ!

_the end.  
but not the end of whole story_

(2) Что было в Сборной, остается в Сборной. [Имеется ввиду Сборная Украины]  
(3) Чего в углу сидим?


End file.
